What came next
by rachael-ly
Summary: Gilbert has been slacking off and is forced to work nonstop during the holidays. Christmas is right around the corner but he's still working in fear of not making his deadline. His grumpy boyfriend isn't happy about this at all. [Horrible summary. Hetalia Human!AU]


The cold was driving him crazy.

The snow was heavy this season, much to his dismay, and his appointment right now didn't help at all. Back in his office, he still had unfinished work to do, and even though he had months to take his time and finish the contract he signed, his lazy attitude caused him to force 4 months worth ofwork into one measly month—and it just had to be in the middle of December.

Gilbert has been spending day in and day out in front of the computer, but not for leisure. He managed to finish the paperwork while keeping the quality expected from him despite his rushed efforts, but the actual work was wrecking his brain. His fingers failed to sync with his thought process and there was just so much to be done. The clock was ticking too fast. Christmas was in 3 days and if he wanted to spend at least 1 day without work, he had to make sure his progress was already atleast at 50%. So far, he's still around 20.

"Damn it." The heavily clothed german cursed under his breath as he was forced to wait before he can cross the street. The 45 second countdown seemed to last forever. Despite wearing gloves, Gilbert still felt his hands getting numb from the cold. Due to his heavy workload, he hasn't been eating properly (even more so than usual) and his health was suffering tremendously. Add in the season's curse and it was a miracle Gilbert still managed to function instead of being confined in the hospital.

The cars in front of him stopped, and at once, Gilbert crossed the street, his destination growing near.

_I'm late. Shit. Shit. Shit._

It was already 15 minutes pass their supposed meeting time. The ride back home from his office almost always took less than an hour. But due to the busy streets filled with students on their Christmas break and people of all ages busying themselves with Christmas activities, Gilbert failed to think of the possibility his usual travel time would be greatly affected. And now, he had to break into a run to minimize any possible arguments.

Arguments that never went his way.

The park slowly came to view. The snow filled made it impossible to see any stepping stone that may have been there, and so, Gilbert tripped, face now planted on the ground.

"Fucking snow…" He cursed at the snow and at himself for being stupid. If he was feeling cold earlier, now, he was absolutely freezing. He wished he could stayed in his somewhat cozy office and just worked his ass off but he knew he was already pushing the limit with his frequent excuses of being too busy with work. They weren't exactly excuses, they were the truth! But for it to go on and on for weeks, and with Christmas coming near, anyone would be mad.

"Serves you right, jerk face." A voice suddenly said, the speak apparently a few feet in front of him. Slowly, Gilbert pushed himself up, cursing even more as fate just had to pull something like that on him. The reunion he's been planning to make up for his stupid workload was now a distant dream, instead, he was stuck with being branded as stupid yet again. "You're late." Lovino added rather bitterly, but his words contradicted his tone, an arm already aiding the fallen german's body up.

"Thanks." He sneezed to his side, failing to cover his nose with something when his nose decided to act up. Gilbert rubbed his nose with the back of his sleeve, ignoring proper hygiene due to his growing annoyance at his terrible luck. Lovino, however, felt differently. He quickly pushed away his bitter thoughts and cupped his gloved hands on Gilbert's face. "You alright? You aren't sick, are you?"

There it was again. That concerned look on his face that made him feel so warm it was surreal. His eyes were far from being happy at his current state, it twinkled not with amusement, but with worry, lips quivering as if he meant to say something more but nothing was said. "I'm alright, it's nothing! Don't worry about it." Gilbert tried to reassure him with his oh so infamous grin. But Lovino knew better than to fall for the adorably dorky look on his lover's face. He's been with him for years now and he's already mastered the act of knowing when Gilbert wasn't 'alright' and when his grin was just a lie.

"Liar, you still have work to do, admit it!"

When Lovino called him earlier around 7 am, Gilbert was sure he'd receive a scolding. And he did, for a brief 15 seconds. He didn't come home for the 3rd time this week, and judging from the typing noise that came from Gilbert's end of the line, he was still working even while he took the call. Lovino shouted through the phone about him being insensitive and not calling. But just as his bitter tone disappeared in an instant earlier, his anger simmered down and changed into that of someone loving and affectionate—something Gilbert will never get used to.

It wasn't his fault Lovino only wanted to make sure he was alright. When he offered to visit him in the office, Gilbert quickly refused, not wishing to let him see the state of his so called office. In his field of work, teamwork was heavily practiced. Everyone had a role in finishing a contract. His teammates were already vacationing, their part of the contract was done and all they needed to finish completely was for Gilbert to finish his part. And so here he was, alone in their big office space, typing like crazy.

If Lovino visited and saw him like that, what would he say? If he saw the plastic bags full of coffee mixes, instant food and junk to keep him awake, how long will his lecture about taking care of himself last? Gilbert didn't want to trouble the Italian, especially since Lovino was in his last year in college and he was busy with his thesis. He thought it would be a good chance for the both of them to focus in their work, something he thought they badly needed.

But the call involved hints of Lovino wanting to see Gilbert so badly, he was determined to go to his office with or without his permission. He didn't care if 'they' were busy and were not in a state where they can welcome visitors or outsiders. He wanted to see his stupid boyfriend while he was awake, not when he manages to go home for the sake of sleeping on a bed for once!

Gilbert gave in and agreed to meet him, ensuring him that he'll finish his work for the day and it will only take a while. And so here they are, a few hours after said call. Lovino seemed to know better, but even if he knew he was lying earlier, his selfish side won and he chose to believe maybe Gilbert wasn't that busy and had time for him today.

"Mi dispiace, Gil. You're busy, I know so." Knowing Gilbert was incredibly weak, especially to the cold; Lovino removed a scarf from inside his coat and wrapped it around Gilbert's neck and face. This only left Gilbert confused. He assumed a tantrum was in order. That he'd have to explain himself and ensure everything will eventually work out. His brain was filled with those kind of thoughts lately as he struggled to keep up with his works, and it made him all the more eager to atleast go out and see his beloved today.

Oh was he wrong.

His silence apparently disturbed Lovino, and with a light punch to his arm, Gilbert snap out of his dazed state. "Say something, damn it!"

"I lied." He admitted with a sigh, hands reaching for the Lovino's hands, claiming them like how he's grown so used to over the years. "Thought you'd get mad if I didn't agree to see ya, not exactly the most ideal Christmas season for anyone. But I'll make it up to you! I'll just spend the day off on Christmas and-"

"Shut up." Lovino closed the small distance between them and buried his face on his coat. There he goes again, ensuring him everything will be fine for his sake without worrying about his own problems. Stupid, reckless albino bastard! "Don't make promises you can't keep, jerk face. I mean it."

Gilbert released the hands he was holding so he can wrap his arms around Lovino's waist. Lovino did the same, the two choosing to say silent in the meantime as they stood there, simply embracing each other affectionately.

The two, immature as they were when they first met, grew over the years, now different than how they were during their highschool days in the academy. Gilbert was still being stubborn in accepting the fact Lovino gradually changed—at least when it concerned him and their relationship. And the fact Lovino was so understanding about his situation even if he didn't explain was proof enough.

"Sorry, Vino." He muttered just loudly enough for Lovino to hear. "Things are crazy right now, I'll try making it for dinner sometimes but I'll probably end up staying at the office a lot, even on the 25th."

"I know, stupid. Weren't you listening to me earlier? I know!" Lovino squeezed him tightly, mumbling something in his native tongue that Gilbert failed to pick up. "If you'll just let me visit you in that office of yours you won't have to kill time."

"The place is a mess and everyone's bus-"

"I called your workmates, they're vacationing."

"Oh."

How much did Lovino know? From the looks of it, he knew enough to make Gilbert look even more of an idiot for making lies and excuses lately. "How come you never—"

"I was waiting for you to tell me." Lovino answered before he could even finish. Lifting his head up, he faced his obviously shocked lover's face, a hand reaching out to his cheek once more. "Make it up to me _after _you finish your stupid contract. And you better finish it or I'll—"

This time it was Gilbert who cut off Lovino. But instead of using words, he used his lips, pressing them firmly on the Italian. The rest was progressed naturally between the two. Opening his mouth just enough to grant Gilbert entrance, Lovino's cheeks flushed into a growing shade of red as Gilbert slid his tongue inside. He's been wanting to kiss him for a long time now. And to hold him. Touch him. And be touched by him. Oh, how he's missed that damn albino's warmth! Suddenly, the cold nights he was forced to have lately didn't matter, just this simple gesture of intimacy between them satisfied Lovino. He knew he'll have him all to himself after Gilbert finished his work.

Lovino was the first to pull back, automatically sending a frown on Gilbert's face. He was about to lean down and continue when Lovino glared at him. "Work, jerk face. You have work to do."

Pouting and whimpering like a child, Gilbert submitted and pushed away his wants. "We can have a quick round if we go home n—"

"GILBERT!" Lovino pushed him a bit harshly and heated up. He was tempted to agree but what kind of person would he be if he did agree despite being aware of how time was important to Gilbert right now. "I-I'll bring you food later; you've probably been eating cup noodles for dinner. Tch!"

As much as Gilbert wanted to protest, the truth was already known and there was no use for it. He simply nodded and pulled out a keychain from his pockets.

The small yellow bird that dangled along with a bright red tomato and his keys caught Lovino's attention at once. Gilbert removed a key from the circular metal that held all of his keys and handed it over. "You've been there before so just enter if you want to. I'll tell the guard you'll be coming over so you can get in without getting questioned.

A grin formed on Gilbert's face again, this time it wasn't so forced. "I'm craving for pasta right now, just so you know~"

Lovino let out a small smile of his own, and shook his head in disbelief. "I'll make lots so you better eat them all later. Come on, you're wasting time being stupid with that weird grin of yours again." He dragged him out of the park, and continued to do so until they arrived at the street that separated their home and Gilbert's office. "Anything else you want me to bring later?"

Pondering about it for a moment, Gilbert bit on his cheek. An image of a small, yellow, fluffy bird passed by his mind and he instantly knew what to ask for. "I kind of miss Gilbird…"

"Gilbird?" Lovino was surprised, but agreed to it anyway. "We'll visit 'round 7, so work hard until then. Alright, jerk face?"

"I will, no need to remind me all the time." A quick peck on the lips followed, and this time it was Lovino who was left pouting. If only he didn't do that he wouldn't have to miss those stupid lips of his when it left his own… "I miss you, Gil."

"I miss you too." Gilbert ruffled Lovino's hair before finally pulling away so he can leave. "Don't lose the key, that's my only spare. I'll see you later."

Lovino could only stare at his lover since highschool's back as he merged with the crowd. He met his eyes again when he turned around, obviously surprised to see him looking back at him.

He mouthed a quick I love you, triggering that goofy smile on the albino's face again. Gilbert failed to mouth a response when he was pushed forward. Oh, well. Lovino already knew the response anyway. They were different than how they were in highschool, and even though it was easier before when all they had to worry about was schoolwork, for Lovino, what came next was all that mattered.

* * *

**Word Count**: 2, 381

* * *

**Notes**: I've been incredibly busy this week and I'm just really drained at the moment. My rp partner on tumblr and I happened to have a not-in-the-mood-to-rp day and were were pretty bummed so I ended up writing this in hopes it will cheer us both up! This story is based on our rps for a tumblr rp group: hetalia-academy and our urls are hoodedbunny and orgoglio-meridionale

Hopefully the story can stand on it's own when people who have no clue how the relationship between them my Gil and Rin's Lovi developed =u=

Reviews and faves are much appreciated!

Also, if you're into Mano x Nyo!Pru, I have an ongoing story entitled **Happily Not In Love**, do check it out!


End file.
